Talk:AutumnClan
May I join Skytail-White she-cat with permenetnly dyed tail like the sky has blue/green eyes and her rank is warrior Skyla432 (talk) 20:25, April 9, 2014 (UTC) yes you may ouo. 20:34, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Join? Magpiekit - Small black and white she-kit with amber/red eyes. .Magpieflight (talk) 22:41, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Sure~ 22:43, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Can I also add her mother? Ivywhisker - Grey she-cat with black stripes and bright amber eyes? .Magpieflight (talk) 04:21, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Join Request Can I join with Silverwhisker, a light silver-gray tom with amber eyes? He's of a warrior rank. 19:55, 07/13/2013 Join? Hi, I want to join. Here's my cat; Poolkit :) ♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... Actually, never mind. I've changed my mind. ♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... Joining the clan I wish to make a clan cat for this clan. Her name is Mistystream and she is a greyish blue stripped three moon old kit. She has no mother and was found in the forest as a kit. Will this do? Daughter of the Stars and Darkness. (talk) 21:16, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Yes you can join, make sure to make her page ;). 21:18, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Ermm... It's been so long since I've been on. Was I added? 21:29 Sat Aug 10 i think ellie told me how to do this right. so i wanna roleplay a cat here called winterstream: white boy cat with black stripes. he has cool yellow/blue mixed eyes. roleplayed by me. ...Silverstream123... (talk) 05:18, September 2, 2013 (UTC) accepted! c: Join request May I join with Cherrybounce, a black and white she-cat? -- 15:56, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Yes you may~ 23:10, September 13, 2013 (UTC) (Bubbles and I have agreed to share Cherrybounce kthnxbai) So can she join AutumnClan? She's a loner, and I need a queen to foster her or something. Any volunteers? c: 09:28, September 21, 2013 (UTC) She can join~ 17:22, September 23, 2013 (UTC) May I join? Could I be: Dark brown she-cat with white paws, tail-tip, muzzle, stretched out diamond from forehead to muzzle, fluffy tail, minty eyes. Name: Ivyflower. And if someone could to char-art for that I'd be very appreciative.}Sapphirebreeze (talk) 21:12, September 26, 2013 (UTC)Sapphirebreeze Course! Make sure to make her a page, and read our rules regarding character activity! If you need any help, pop in chat or contact a staff member, or myself, via their talk page. Have fun! 21:53, 09/26/2013 Join Hello. May I join with Mousepaw (my new username lol), a small tabby and white she-cat with green eyes? I need a mentor for her. 09:27, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Sure! You can make her page. But I don't have a cat who can mentor her, sorry. D: 09:30, September 28, 2013 (UTC) New name Can someone please rename Cherrybounce's page to Cherrycloud? Thanks! 09:52, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Join? Can I join with Holden, a young, scruffy-furred brown tabby tom with dark eyes? ғᴀʟʟᴇɴᴅᴏʀᴋ♡ᶠᵃˡˡ ᶤᶰ ˡᵒᵛᵉ ʷᶤᵗʰ ʸᵒᵘʳˢᵉˡᶠ 01:49, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Sure. 13:20, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Join Rose(kit)- A pale orange she-cat with brown stripes and green eyes. She is a loner that tries to join. 23:14 Thu Nov 28 Sure. 15:45, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Join lol, Silversong died. So I need a new cat. ~So Sunstrike, it is a warrior lol. It is also a cat with a yellow-ish orange-ish pelt. ALSO, her pelts are striked with like BRIGHT BRIGHT orange. 22:04, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Sure. 23:49, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Join~ Hey, I was wondering if I could join with a random orphan kit named Zinniakit. Her mum died giving birth, and she's six moons old, ready to be apprenticed. Servalleap 02:52, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Reply, please. Servalleap 04:19, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Sure~ Fez 09:21, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi boos Join~ Sunstrike's sister, Brookpaw. Its a brown tabby cat, unlike Sunstrike its brown not ginger. <3 23:36, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Sure. 23:47, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Join xo. Echosong - a Serengeti she-cat. with bright green eyes 23:46, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Sure. 23:47, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Join? May I join as Sorrelfeather, a beautiful platinum point Tonkinese she-cat with blue eyes? Tiny Forever And Always ♫ 12:29, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Sure sweetie — Fez talk 12:30, January 4, 2014 (UTC) May I join as Mittens? Brightpatch (talk) 16:32, January 17, 2014 (UTC) You have to re-adopt Mittens to roleplay her again by going on the adoption page and leaving your sig in mitten's box, but after you do that then you can! 17:53, January 17, 2014 (UTC) May I join Silverstorm: Silver Maine Coon tabby warrior, mate of Maplepelt. Maplepelt: Pale ginger Persian queen, mate of Silverstorm (expecting kits soon). ♥Dove's song♥ Please reply ♥Dove's song♥ Sure, just make their pages and add them to the allegiances. ouo — 07:30 Fri Feb 28 May I add Maplepelt's parents and siblings, Bluefoot (father), Gingerseed (mother), Mistypaw(sister) Bluekit (brother) , Bluefoot is a solid blue Persian and Gingerseed is a Ginger Persian, Mistypaw is a white-furred cat with blue-eyes and Bluekit is a silver-blue kit.---[http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dove%27s_song Dove's][http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dove%27s_song ' song'] ?---[http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dove%27s_song Dove's][http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dove%27s_song ' song'] yes you may, sorry 'bout that ouo (for future reference, you can simply leave a new join topic on the bottom of the page so it's noticed faster) 22:14, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Help How do i join a roleplay because I don't know which archive to start from and should I list my cats as kits or as warriors (queens)? ♥Dove's song♥ You start from AutumnClan/Roleplay, not from the Archives. Also, your cats are about 6 moons old, so typically they'd start as apprentices/kits at that age, not warriors. :) 15:51, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Can I join? I'm new to this wiki. If it's okay, can I roleplay as Frostfang, a black tom with a white chest and muzzle?Meerkatpaw (talk) 02:09, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Sure~ 02:24, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Join? NamE: Loudstep Pelt Colour: Black Eye colour: Green - Trunktail Yep, be sure to add him/her to the allegiance, and create him/her a page. Also, be sure to check out our rules, welcome! ^.^ Also, remember to add your signature. ;) 14:27, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Hi, can I join your Clan? Rank: Warrior Description: Blazing fire colored sge-cat with lighter splotches around tail, underbelly and back, amber eyes. Flamefire066 (talk) 20:53, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Join Request - Hawkstorm, Eagleheart & Wilderpaw May the warrior cat Hawkstorm, his apprentice, young she cat Wilderpaw, and his brother and warrior, Eagleheart join AutumnClan? DanChan123 14:54, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Yep, add them into the Alleigance please, and I see you already created the pages. =) 03:02, May 17, 2014 (UTC) May I join? Can I join with Runningpaw, a brown tabby tom with green eyes?Meerkatpaw (talk) 07:02, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Yup. 14:57, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Join? May I please join? Sorry if I'm doing this wrong >< Tigerpaw- Apprentice, eight moons old. Ginger tom with black stripes, a white underbelly, and green eyes, with a scar over his muzzle. Darkpaw- Apprentice, eight moons old, Tigerpaw's littermate. Dark-grey she-cat with a black tail. Amber eyes. 16:49, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Of course. Add them in, and make their pages. 16:51, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Join? Hi! May I join AtumnClan? Alyssa12394 (talk) 22:12, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Sure! Servalleap 00:15, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Join Drew and Pete. Their pages are being made atm so I'll be ready to post soon, assuming that's required??? I should prob scan the rules real quick. 04:48, 10/26/2014 Yes 14:28 Sun Oct 26 One more: Berryflower (AC) 19:03, 11/1/2014 Yep. 19:10, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Join? May I please join with my cat Cloudpool, a pale gray-and-white she-cat as a warrior? Thanks! CloudpooltheBrave (talk) 13:05, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Yes you can! 22:21 Mon Nov 17 May I join? Owlfeather - Brown tom with silky deep blue eyes. As a warrior? Owlfeather14 (talk) 21:56, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Join? ouo May I join with Nightdapple; a black she-cat with tan flecks (based off of my cat in real life)? 16:34, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Yep. 00:50, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Join? Hi, may I join? Flamespring - Dark ginger and white tom with flashing amber eyes. ''Sun shall rise'', darkness shall fall Yep! Create his page and add him into the allegiance, and try to fix your signature. ;) 16:11, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Alright, thanks. And what do you mean by fix my sig? I'm not good at coding. ''Sun shall rise'''', darkness shall fall '' Never mind, it was just in a code box at one point. 18:26, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Snailpaw's Mentor Could Snailstorm mentor Snailpaw? She's half trained she just needs the rest of training. Patchy Request. Name: Firewhisker Description: Firewhisker is a small ginger and dusty brown she-cat. She has dark green eyes and longish fur. Rank: Warrior -- Blue Yep! I'll add her in, create her page whenever! :3 03:20, February 1, 2015 (UTC) join request ayy can I join as Dandelionpaw, a pale ginger tom? thank. 20:51, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Yep 21:03, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Join? Goldenflame - pale giner tabby she-cat with white points and bue-green eyes Opal . . . ♥ 03:52, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Yup 03:56, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Mentor Requests yoo so I need two mentors for my apprentices, Skunkpaw and Dandelionpaw. any takers? 18:17, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Join Can I join with Adderstorm? A tabby tom with pale yellow eyes and a scar across his face? Teufels soldat (talk) 20:14, February 18, 2015 (UTC) have a Cat Rainheart - dappled gray shecat with blue-green eyes 02:51 Thu Feb 19 j o i n Can I join as Pecanpaw, a dark brown Main Coone molly with thick fluffy fur and green eyes? 20:56, February 23, 2015 (UTC) ye!! add her to the page~ 00:24, 02/27/2015 Join Fallenpaw, a sandy coloured she-cat with grey eyes. Ye!! Add her to the page! 22:13, 03/2/2015 Join Can I join as Amberpaw- a golden tomcat with blue eyes, and can his mentor be Rainheart? (I hope your ok with Giaria...) 03:28, March 7, 2015 (UTC) it's fine! it'll have to be after the gathering though bc rainheart is at the gathering. 03:32 Sat Mar 7 yep! u know the drill 19:40, 03/16/2015 Join I can has kitty named Starblast? A big silver Bengal tomcat with amber eyes? Rainy is da... BANANA QUEEN! 23:15, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Another Cat? May I add in another cat, please? His name will be Marshclaw. Flamestar22 21:42, April 3, 2015 (UTC) I'd like to join. I'd like to join. I have read all the books in the first and second series and half of the books in the third series. I love Warriors and roleplaying. Name: Ravenstorm Description: Ravenstorm is a black, orange and white tortoiseshell she-cat with light green eyes. She is very protective and will risk her life for those whom she cares about. She's also very persistent, especially in fighting. While most cats would flee or give up, Ravenstorm continues fighting with all she's got. Ravenstorm is very agile and swift. She's also quite adventurous and brave. She loves climbing trees and running freely and does so often. She can be a bit of a trouble-maker every-now-and-then, but will be respectful and obedient when needed. She's an exceptional hunter and fighter and she uses those skills for the good of her clan when she needs to. Rank: Warrior go ahead and add her! 00:51 Fri Apr 17 Join Can I join as Hawkrunner - a dark brown tabby tom warrior with amber eyes? 16:59, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Yes! 17:00 Sun Apr 26 May I Join? I created a cat, Cloudshade, who's the daughter of Ravenheart and sister to Bubblefeather and Birdfeather. She's at warrior rank, and I created her page, as well as rped a little with her ((woopsie xP)) I just wanted to make sure if it was okay if I added her in :)